


Очень странная погода

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky high on meds, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Painkillers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: На третью неделю пребывания в Башне Мстителей Баки поддается наконец увещеваниям Стива, клюет на удочку Старка, весело размахивающего пригоршнями микросхем, и позволяет просканировать руку.Ничего хорошего из этого не получается.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Очень странная погода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unusual Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892094) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Название работы – отсылка к сцене из фильма «Волшебник страны Оз». Трусливый Лев, увидев снег, упавший на маковое поле, говорит: «Очень странная погода у нас, не правда ли?»  
> Текст вычитывала Lali45

На третью неделю пребывания в Башне Мстителей Баки поддается наконец увещеваниям Стива, клюет на удочку Старка, весело размахивающего пригоршнями микросхем, и позволяет просканировать руку.

Ничего хорошего из этого не получается.

– Да просто оторви ее уже, – говорит Баки.

Он абсолютно точно не паникует. Панику из него выбили и выжгли. Но все же он впивается пальцами в шов на плече и дергает. Стив издает определенно панический звук и отводит его окровавленные пальцы в сторону. 

Баки позволяет ему прижать к плечу кусок марли. Частота дыхания чуть выше нормы, но кровотечение быстро останавливается.

– Ладно, во-первых, это было жутко, – Старк поднимает обе руки, будто отстраняясь.

Его можно понять: все это время рука, должно быть, испускает все больше неизвестной радиации. Ее уровень достаточно высокий, чтобы повлиять даже на суперсолдата. Не говоря уже о простом человеке.

– Во-вторых, для того мы ее и сканируем, вообще-то, и это куда сложнее, чем просто оторвать. Я почти наверняка уверен, что в таком случае ты а) умрешь и б) взорвешься.

Баки думает: «Верните меня в криокамеру. Заморозьте меня, чтобы я больше никому и никогда не причинил вреда. Вытащите меня отсюда».

Но они год бегали и орали друг на друга с крыш. Он спасал Стива от всей той абсолютно дурацкой фигни, в которую Стив вечно впутывается, когда рядом нет Баки. И наверное, Стив настроен серьезно, утверждая, что пойдет за ним куда угодно.

Баки злится. Ему… неудобно. Слишком тепло. И в то же время беспокойно, потому что он застрял здесь, застрял в чудовищной неразберихе, которая творится в его голове, и в зоне боевых действий, которой стало его тело. Потому что это нужно Стиву. Баки надо, чтобы Стив был в порядке, а Стиву надо, чтобы Баки был в порядке… Ну что за хрень?

Заморозка не вариант. Грубая сила, простое отсоединение – тоже не вариант. Баки не знает, что еще можно сделать. Он не способен на более изящные решения, во всяком случае в таких вопросах.

– Мы ее снимем, но действовать нужно аккуратно, – говорит Старк, крутя в пальцах инструмент и задумчиво глядя на руку. 

– Ты в этом сценарии Злая Ведьма Запада? – нарочито небрежно интересуется Стив, склонив голову к плечу и приподняв точеную бровь.

Его руки поглаживают Баки по плечу, пальцы рисуют узоры. Звезда. Полумесяц. Солнце. Баки старается сосредоточиться на рисунках, а не на ревущей в ушах крови.

– Должен признать, Бак выглядел бы неотразимо в красных башмачках.

Баки думает, что красного он на всю жизнь насмотрелся, но молчит – просто сверлит взглядом металлические пальцы и пытается думать. Пытается представить мир, в котором к нему не прицеплена эта штуковина. Представить не получается. 

– Еще бы, Тото. Добавь в список. Вот наш план: дадим тебе старого доброго макового сока и отсоединим нашу _ручную_ гранату… О, да ладно, смешно же получилось! Принарядим тебя заодно. Приладим новую руку с источником чистого питания, заплетем косички и напялим голубенькое платьице. И всем станет хорошо

– Дадим мне какого сока? – ровно интересуется Баки, и Старк быстро отступает на шаг.

– Асгардского опия, – поспешно объясняет он. – Тор уверяет, что боли ты не почувствуешь. И потом, Стив его попробовал на прошлой неделе и всего лишь превратился в сонного щеночка… Не буквально, но ты сам помнишь.

О, да! Пока по телевизору шел «Звездный путь», Стив улегся на Баки и пускал слюни ему на плечо, бормоча что-то про космические штаны. Было здорово. Спокойно. Легко и с минимальным уровнем угрозы. Было приятно осторожно гладить рукой волосы Стива. «Сонный щеночек» – не такое уж неверное описание. Баки просто не может применить его к себе. 

Плюс еще кое-что.

Баки сердито поворачивается к Стиву.

– Стив, ты же сказал, что просто устал, пока тренировался с Наташей и Тором.

Стив почесывает затылок и смотрит виновато. Баки не позволяет потоку ностальгических воспоминаний смягчить его гнев. Этот засранец так ничему и не научился: вечно лезет то на гранаты, то в эксперименты, то сквозь пламя. Ну что еще сделать, чтобы заставить его _прекратить_? 

– Ну, вроде того? По большей части мы пили. Я просто хотел сперва удостовериться, что он тебе не повредит.

Стив делает наивные глаза, прощупывая почву. Баки понимает, что ему вешают лапшу на уши, причем не скрываясь, и самое печальное, что это работает. Особенно когда Стив вот так демонстративно выкладывает перед ним все карты. 

Баки приберегает споры о самосохранении на будущее, потому что понимает: тактически Стиву будет слишком легко обратить этот удар против него же. Тем не менее он по-прежнему раздражен, и ему больно. Мерзко.

– Я не очень-то рад, что вы, ребята, провернули это все у меня за спиной, – ворчит Баки.

Он не врет. Когда Стив вздрагивает, гордости он не ощущает, но какое-то мстительное удовлетворение присутствует. Отвратительное чувство. Любое чувство – отвратительное. Чувствовать тяжело. _Больно_.

– Долго вы обсуждали эту затею без меня?

– Э, Стив, когда ты позвонил насчет операции «Рука»? Это было… Да, точно, это случилось, когда вы с Сэмом улепетывали от медсестер, пытаясь сбежать из больницы. Ты был в таком моднючем больничном халатике с завязками на спине, и твои прелести засветились на первой странице Интернета. Прошлым летом, точно.

У Интернета нет первой страницы. Но Баки помнит, как увидел фото еще в Румынии, на экране компьютера в интернет-кафе. Такое не забудешь. Прошлый год. Это длилось весь год, целый год они обсуждали руку, его, что с ним делать. Баки трет лицо и пытается успокоиться. 

– Прости, что волнуюсь, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но твоим первым порывом было просто взять и оторвать свою чертову руку, Баки! – у Стива яркие сердитые глаза, щеки пылают. – Мы не собираемся ничего делать без твоего разрешения, мы просто… хотели проработать варианты действий. Перед тем, как с тобой поговорить. Чтобы ты не чувствовал себя…

– Загнанным в угол, – выдохнув через нос, договаривает Баки.

Он все понимает. Головой он все понимает. Это не Гидра. Его считают человеком. О его чувствах заботятся. Учитывают, что у него вообще есть чувства.

– Мы хотели подготовить тебя постепенно, но сканирование показало радиацию, и пришлось… ускориться.

– Не нужно со мной миндальничать, детка, – говорит Баки безо всякого выражения.

А они именно так и поступают. Ему это ужасно не нравится. Жаль, что нельзя просто… рвануть. Оторвать. Вырвать всё плохое из себя и оторвать от себя. И это нечестно. Но должно быть, из какого-то позабытого элемента программы, из покрывшегося пылью опыта ему следовало знать, что оторвать руку невозможно. Иначе он бы уже сделал это. Давным-давно. 

Он застрял.

– Послушай, – Старк смотрит не на них, а куда-то вдаль, даже не в окно и не в небо за ним. – Я кое-что знаю о насильственных модификациях тела, которые медленно убивают, и, представь себе, у меня _тоже_ есть проблемы с доверием и контролем. Так вот. Смотри, что будет. Вот твоя рука, ДЖАРВИС, увеличь, покажи места присоединения нервов. Подпиши… Ага, добавь чуток русского, не помешает. 

– О, – Баки подходит поближе и склоняет голову, присматриваясь.

Рука. Он видел, что внутри, но не так. Сейчас нет фиксаторов на руках, автоматных стволов у головы, крови и дыма повсюду.

– Устраивайся поудобнее, почитай. Это план, в который мы тебя какое-то время не посвящали, да. Скверно. Прости. Но представь: никаких ремней, ты в сознании, не убиваешь меня за причинение невыносимой боли, пока я отсоединяю эту бомбу, с которой ты разгуливаешь. Плюс в конце ты получаешь новехонькую руку, работающую на дуговом реакторе, которую Стив для тебя заказал и которую я разрабатывал целый год. 

Баки молчит. А вдруг Старк подменил сканы. Обманул Стива. Вдруг… Но провода змеями обвивают его нервы, вены и кости. Источник питания ослабляет и отравляет его и всех вокруг, если он слишком долго не получает техобслуживания. Это похоже на Гидру. Похоже на те разговоры, которые Баки – кажется – слышал вокруг себя и над головой очень-очень давно.

– Подумаешь? – тихо спрашивает Стив, поглаживая руку.

Баки вздрагивает, подавляя порыв оттащить Стива от… себя. Черт.

Стив многого не просит. Не вслух. Он просто смотрит этими своими глазами и надеется. Было бы легче, если б он попросил напрямую.

Баки, пойдем внутрь: дождь. Баки, поговори со мной. Баки, поверь мне. Баки, стань человеком.

– Я подумаю об этом, – обещает Баки, хотя не хочет, не хочет вообще.

Стив улыбается ему.

– Это все, о чем я прошу, – говорит он.

А ведь он мог бы попросить луну, и Баки попытался, попытался бы изо всех сил достать ее для него. Неясно, кого бы пришлось убить за документы на право собственности, но он бы сделал это. Это было бы легче. 

– У тебя есть время подумать: мне нужно перенастроить инструменты. Вот ведь чокнутые гидровские ублюдки… Надеюсь, Брюс лучше меня разбирается в нейроанатомии, – бормочет Тони и удаляется, помахав рукой через плечо.

Баки ощущает, как тело расслабляется, слегка, совсем чуть-чуть, когда в помещении остаются только они вдвоем и компьютеры Старка.

– Прости, Бак, – вздыхает Стив, приближается к нему и останавливается, едва касаясь правого бока Баки. Голова у него опущена. Он выглядит усталым. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, будто мы принимаем решения за тебя. Я совсем не этого хотел. 

– Знаю, я злюсь не на тебя, Стив, – Баки тоже вздыхает.

Он колеблется, потом подается вперед и прижимает губы ко рту Стива, просто чтобы на секунду тот перестал выглядеть подавленным, чтобы ощутить, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке. А может, еще потому, что из-за этого Баки становится чуть теплее, он чуть меньше чувствует себя сломанной машиной или проблемой, которую нужно решить. 

– В общем, на что это похоже? – нерешительно спрашивает он. – То зелье. Оно не… – Ну конечно, нет. Стив бы с ним так не поступил, но он не может не спросить, должен спросить. – Не заставит меня забыть?

– Ни в коем случае, – немедленно отвечает Стив. – Я помню, что иногда на тебя так влияла выпивка, поэтому специально проверил. Просто все плохое стало… Не знаю. Незначительным? А все хорошее усилилось. Ощущение ткани на коже, вкус печенья. Мне понравилось. – Он краснеет, и Баки склоняет голову к плечу. – Мне очень понравилось, как ты гладил меня по волосам.

– Правда? – отзывается Баки.

Улыбаться, пожалуй, не так уж сложно. Надо попробовать делать это чаще, для Стива. Он протягивает руку, все еще ощущая себя неуклюжим роботом, хотя эта рука человеческая, и осторожно заправляет прядку волос Стиву за ухо.

– Вроде звучит не слишком плохо.

***

Баки продолжает твердить себе эти слова, когда неделю спустя с опаской ложится на укрепленную койку в лаборатории Тони. На ней подушки и постельное белье. Совсем не похоже на кресло. На простынях мультяшные Мстители – Старк думает, что он очень остроумный. Может, это в самом деле немножко забавно. Может, когда-нибудь Баки посмеется над этим. 

Но сейчас он не хочет игл, не хочет лекарств, не хочет, чтобы Старк его касался. Он хочет схватить Стива и сбежать на Северный полюс, во льды и темноту, туда, где самое место ему и _не место_ Стиву. Поэтому Баки ничего подобного не делает. Он не может оставить Стива, поэтому ему тоже придется остаться. Остаться на этой постели, на этих идиотских простынях и терпеть эксперименты над собой, снова. 

«Все хорошо, все хорошо, все хорошо, все не так плохо», – лжет он себе, напрягаясь всем телом. Он осознает, что открывает рот для капы, и захлопывает его так сильно, что зубам больно. Стив встревоженно выдыхает.

– Обещаю, Гидра тебе никогда ничего подобного не давала, – частит Старк, возясь с капельницей и прилаживая иглу, пока Стив ходит туда-сюда рядом.

Доктора в Гидре так не болтали. Старк раздражает, но Баки все же… способен оценить. Разницу. 

Руку надо снять, поэтому Баки потерпит. Он внимательно изучил схемы за прошедшую неделю, и все это… утонченно жестоко, как может только одна Гидра. Его способностей не хватает для того, чтобы разобраться во внутреннем устройстве руки, но все же он понимает достаточно. И поэтому даже думать на эту тему – сущее мучение. Процесс отсоединения старой руки и присоединения новой задуман быть болезненным, и Баки знает свою программу, знает _себя_ достаточно хорошо, чтобы иметь представление, что будет дальше. У него и так полно крови на руках, чтобы прибавлять к списку еще и приятеля Стива. Но он не может… не хочет… _не может_ позволить вырубить себя полностью. Даже в присутствии Стива. _Не может_.

Однако, очевидно, даже Гидра не предусмотрела применение асгардских опиоидов. 

Баки будет уязвимым. Но Стив рядом, а Старк – если не друг, то хотя бы союзник.

– Как комарик укусит, – предупреждает Старк, и Баки ощущает, как напрягается все тело.

Холодно, оно внутри, холодно, и…

Теплая ладонь Стива поглаживает руку над самой иглой.

– Все хорошо, Бак, – Стив нависает над ним, как чертов геликарриер. – Все под контролем, тебе будет очень хорошо, никакой боли. Бак, все нормально? У нас все хорошо. У тебя все хорошо. Ты замечательно справляешься.

– Так я тебе и поверил, приятель, – отзывается Баки.

Он чувствует себя язвительным и беспокойным, металлическим и ядовитым. Впрочем, он всегда так себя чувствует, поэтому снова пытается изобразить на лице улыбку. Потому что это Стив, Стив так старается ради него, каждый гребаный день, даже если Баки напрягается, огрызается и повсюду разбрызгивает радиоактивное дерьмо. 

Так что Баки тоже может попытаться. Изобразить улыбку – и всякий раз одинаково тяжело сделать так, чтобы она вышла не поддельной, найти что-то настоящее.

Но оно того стоит: плечи Стива немного расслабляются, в глазах появляется блеск. Кроме того, холод от иглы уже чувствуется слабее. Потому что рука Стива поглаживает его, согревая вены. Это как тереть ладони и дуть на кончики пальцев в зимний день. Впитывая тепло.

Но холод в эти дни уходит глубже. Баки не уверен, что даже Стив – упрямство во плоти – сможет до него добраться. Но, вероятно, разрешить ему попробовать – достаточно. Пожалуй, это единственное, на что способен Баки, и потому он надеется, что этого достаточно.

– Скоро подействует, – говорит Старк. – Кэп, не стой над душой, подвинь кресло. Знаешь, бывали у меня не такие привлекательные, но более грозные медсестрички. Повезло тебе, Барнс. Как думаешь, сумеем мы убедить Кэпа надеть подходящий костюмчик? Просто для большего сходства.

– Шапочку с крестом, – рассеянно отзывается Баки.

Он сверлит взглядом иглу в руке. В своей руке, не просто руке. Не в руке Агента. Это рука Баки, а в ней игла. Он, в принципе, хочет, чтобы ее вытащили, но боли нет. Холод ему, правда, не нравится, а ладонь Стива куда-то делась.

– О да, Стив такое любит. Костюмчики.

– Бак! Проклятье, Тони. Не начинай… Баки не в себе. Он не понимает, что несет.

– Боже, так ты _наряжался_! Лучший день в моей жизни. Скажи, что сохранились фотки.

Нет. Нет уж, Стив _сам_ был как картинка. В рабочей форме, которую Баки носил в доках, с приподнятой бровью и платком на тонкой шее. В чулках, позабытых наутро одной дамочкой. В юбке танцовщицы, в полосатой французской рубашке, с розой в волосах, пламенеющей рядом с его сложенными бантиком губами. Зачем он это делал? Играл. Дурачился. Смешил Баки. Баки и забыл, что они такое делали. Он многое забыл.

– Весело было, а, Роджерс? – моргнув, спрашивает он, влезая в перепалку. – Очень давно.

А сейчас этого нет. Нет больше старых добрых деньков, только бомбы, кровь и лицо Стива в синяках и ссадинах. Боже, он избил Стива. Пасть ниже невозможно. Любой ударивший Стива заслуживает бомбу вместо руки, межфронтовую полосу с грязью и трупами вместо головы и лед в венах. 

Кто-то гладит его по волосам – приятно, очень приятно. Слишком приятно, Баки этого не заслужил. Но. Холод не такой сильный. Забавно. Баки даже довольно тепло. Тепло, как… От выпивки, от четырех бутылок светлого пива. Весна, ласковая и солнечная, когда лето еще не залило все вокруг вонью и потом. Он тает, как масло на сковороде.

– Ого, – Баки моргает.

Он масло. Он снег на солнышке. Слякоть. Вода. Он снова моргает, и в ресницах путается свет. Баки пытается поднять руку, чтобы смахнуть его, но кто-то осторожно прижимает его к постели.

«Приятно», – внезапно озаряет его. Он чувствует себя _хорошо_. Он не помнил… Он всегда так мог?

– Баки, все хорошо? – раздается обеспокоенный голос.

Баки отвечает прежде, чем удается решить проблему со светом в глазах.

– Ты сестричка, дорогуша?

Ему ведь положена медсестра. Об этом как раз и шел разговор.

Но _нет_. _Лучше_. Это _Стив_.

– Стив! – с приятным изумлением восклицает Баки и пытается сесть.

Стив не позволяет. Рука у него большая и такая чертовски теплая. Баки с улыбкой подчиняется. Никаких ремней, только руки Стива – все, как обещано. Стив никогда не лжет. Стив самый лучший, и как хорошо он выглядит – насупленные брови, одна чуть ниже другой, большие голубые глаза, черт. Но он хмурится, а он не должен хмуриться, когда так тепло и приятно.

– Куколка, _привет_ , малыш.

Брови Стива взлетают. Тут же. Ох, он роскошен. Такой милый, даже когда хмурится.

– Часто ты здесь бываешь, красавчик?

– И-и-и-и вот, что я вам скажу: операция по _приручению_ ядерного оружия состоится! – говорит кто-то.

Что-то происходит с плечом, но Стив справа, а значит, черта с два Баки есть до этого дело.

– Быстро подействовало, а? Чувствуешь еще что-нибудь, кроме желания разбрасывать первобытные пикап-фразочки, сержант? Подступающее желание кого-нибудь убить или покалечить, например?

– Ну что за хмурое лицо, малыш? Подари мне улыбку, куколка. Такой милашка не должен быть настолько мрачным, – продолжает Баки, не обращая внимания на болтовню и жужжание слева, и приходит в восторг, когда Стив улыбается и от уголков его глаз разбегаются морщинки. – Вот так. Улыбайся мне. Больше ничего и не надо. Такая очаровательная улыбка лучше всякого пенициллина.

– Я не милашка, Баки. И не твоя медсестра, – смеется Стив, возведя голубые глаза к потолку.

Но когда Баки принимается шарить той рукой, которая двигается, Стив ловит ее. А значит, Баки выбрал отличные фразы. Так здорово – большие изящные руки, сильные ловкие пальцы, длинные и теплые, знакомая ладонь, любимые руки Баки. Каким бы ни был Стив – мускулистым, тощим, низким, высоким – за семьдесят лет рука его не изменилась. Как Полярная звезда с пальцами.

– Люблю твои руки, ты больше не рисуешь, Стиви, ты должен нарисовать что-нибудь для меня.

– Конечно, Бак, – Стив позволяет ему переплести их пальцы.

Его пальцы ощущаются так здорово под кончиками пальцев Баки, до дрожи. Баки хочет расцеловать их. Его всего. Своего очаровательного малыша.

– Как только мы тут закончим – все, что захочешь. 

– Не только очаровательный, но еще и _любезный_ , – восхищенно отзывается Баки.

Похоже, он как-то умудрился забыть, какой огромный куш он сорвал. Стив Роджерс, парень Баки Барнса. Да что он сделал, чтобы заслужить такого парня? Он тянет Стива за руку, уже всерьез. Нужно сообщить ему, пока Баки еще может говорить, пока все слова не застряли за зубами, в непролазных зарослях мозга.

– Прелестнейший парень, черт побери. Вылитая куколка, гляньте только на это лицо. Серьезно. Даже лучше, чем ты выглядишь, а выглядишь ты _здорово_. 

– Ну начинается, – говорит Стив, но при этом розовеет – совсем как роза, как восход.

– Кожа совершенная, персик персиком. Глаза? Синее синего, ресницы длиннющие. Самые синие на свете глаза. _Прелестный_. Роскошный. Боже, какой ты классный. И господи, твой рот, – Баки выпутывает пальцы и касается губ Стива.

Такой мягкий рот. И он приоткрывается, позволяет пальцу нажать на розовую нижнюю губу, мягкую, как лепесток. Так хорошо.

– Так хорошо, – воркует Баки. – Сонеты. Стихи. Считай, их уже написали. Даже слов нет. Я просто… Черт, детка. Найдется для меня поцелуй, Стив? Я слыхал, что поцелуи даже лучше улыбок, когда что-нибудь болит. 

– Бак.

Золотистые ресницы широко распахиваются, да, вот оно, малыш распаляется, он знает, Баки _знает_ этот горячий взгляд голубых глаз. Когда он видел такой взгляд в последний раз? Слишком давно.

– Угомонись, не мешай Тони работать. 

– Просто попробовать, позволь мне попробовать. Сахарок, тебя по талонам выдают? – понизив голос, Баки тянется вверх.

От мгновенной вспышки боли в плече разбегаются мурашки, и это не особенно приятно, но тут Стив наклоняется к нему. Приободрившись, Баки укладывается обратно. Облизывает губы и смотрит в глаза Стиву. 

– Ага, весь сахар берегу для лучшего друга, – хрипло отвечает Стив. – Баки, мы не… Полегче, Баки. Тони, какого черта, что было в том коктейле, который ты ему дал? Я себя так не вел!

– Да уж, ты был ленивее. И определенно не таким многословным. Хм. Может, дело в более высокой дозе? Или в адреналине…

– Твой лучший друг? Хм, крутой парень, должно быть, – с надеждой говорит Баки и улыбается как обдолбанный, когда Стив прекращает говорить с кем-то на другой стороне и снова смотрит на него.

– Ты чертовски прав, ты такой. Лучший парень из всех, кого я знаю, Бак.

Боже, Стив, он такой… _Стив_ , искренний, настоящий, хороший, правильный, и он думает, что Баки лучший, и Баки – его парень. Где-то в глубине души Баки знает, что не заслуживает такого, не заслуживает Стива, но Стив все равно здесь, и Баки на седьмом небе от счастья, он просто не может больше, ему нужен…

Как же _давно_ он не ощущал себя так? Они целовались понемножку последние пару недель. И это было хорошо, бережно и правильно, и лучше, чем все, что, как думал Баки, ему осталось. Большую часть дня он едва позволяет себе владеть всем этим. Стив заслуживает лучшего, а Баки худшего, все так спуталось в голове. Стив такой устойчивый, такой терпеливый, но Баки просто чувствует себя… закопанным в землю. Раздавленным, будто на груди гребаная гора. Все, что он натворил, сложенное в одну кучу, давит как пресс, это похоже на средневековую пытку.

Но теперь он не ощущает ничего подобного. Все, что болит, далеко-далеко, и он чувствует себя легким, воздушным. Как украденное во Франции шампанское. У него пузырьки в венах, сладкие и щекотные. Теперь он может танцевать, взять Стива на танцы. В Париж, в Нью-Йорк. Куда угодно. Ну разве не здорово? Зацеловывать Стива среди улицы. Он хочет поцеловать Стива сейчас, когда чувствует себя вот так. Золотым, золотистым. Хочет чувствовать Стива везде, повсюду, хочет, чтобы Стив почувствовал его.

– Стив, Стиви, один-единственный поцелуй, детка, – молит он, надувая губы и хлопая ресницами.

Он хныкает, когда Стив просто отвешивает ему слабенький удар в висок, и тянется свободной рукой, хватая воздух.

– Сти-и-и-ив, да ладно, ну что ты за медсестра такая? Мне нужен только один поцелуй, я _умираю_ , ты меня убиваешь, почему ты так далеко?

– Просто заставь его лежать тихо, – смеется кто-то.

Баки, просияв, подхватывает:

– Да, заставь меня, Стив, давай.

Стив криво улыбается и наклоняется, положив руку Баки на грудь.

– Один поцелуй, и ты будешь вести себя хорошо, договорились?

– Я буду очень хорошо себя вести, – убедительно врет Баки.

И это _успех_. Стив пристраивает свою роскошнейшую задницу на край стола и наклоняется. Кстати, о ненаписанных сонетах, Баки ими займется. Попозже. Ну а сейчас…

Стив трется кончиком носа о его нос, слегка приоткрывает рот. Давление на губы, рука Баки у Стива в волосах – всё это так сладко, лучше сахара, лучше всего того, что пробовал Баки с тех пор, как закончилась война и начался Солдат.

– Детка, – повторяет Баки между горячими суховатыми поцелуями. – Ох, детка, ох, – он судорожно хватает ртом воздух.

У Баки только одна действующая рука, другая неподвижная и странная, ноет словно вдалеке. Но он помнит, что одной вполне достаточно. Он причесывает пальцами тонкие влажные волосы у Стива на затылке, вжимая ногти в кожу так, что еще чуть-чуть – и станет больно. Стив изумленно стонет открытым ртом. Шикарный стон, хоть в доллары переводи да в банк неси. Боже, как хорошо.

– Да, позволь мне услышать тебя, – мечтательно говорит Баки и кусает рот Стива, упиваясь тихими звуками, коротким оханьем, вздохами и сбивчивым дыханием, отзываясь мурлыканьем и стонами. – Такой сладкий, господи, я же говорил, твой рот… Так хорошо. А тебе хорошо, Стиви? Я хочу, чтобы тебе было _хорошо_. 

– Ладно, я просто обязан отметить, что это явно больше, чем один поцелуй, а еще, что я _прямо здесь_.

– Я здесь, ты здесь, Стив здесь, – соглашается Баки.

Стив, практически забравшись на стол рядом, прижимается к правому боку Баки. Схватить его за задницу и помять – легче легкого. Прямо-таки сокровище, а не задница, и вся в его распоряжении.

– Мммм, о да, Стив _прямо здесь_.

– Баки, ты же обещал хорошо себя вести, – бормочет Стив ему в шею, но толкается Баки в ладонь. – Я уж и забыл, сколько ты болтал, пока мы… О. _О_.

– Ага, – ласково отвечает Баки, запустив руку Стиву в трусы.

Гладкая теплая кожа, мягкая округлость, господи, вот бы запустить в нее _зубы_. Он скользит пальцем к самому верху расселины и потирает, воображая, как оставляет там жадные поцелуи и опускается ниже. Он хочет, хочет… Он заставляет Стива открыть рот, врывается глубже языком и обвивает его вокруг языка Стива.

– Ммм, ммм, куколка, хочу сделать так же везде, – говорит он, отстранившись, на случай, если Стив что-то недопонял, и тянет руку ниже. – Помнишь? Раскрыть тебя поцелуями. Чтобы стал весь мокрый. Обожаю.

– _Срань_ господня, – бормочет кто-то.

– Блядь, – выдыхает Стив высоким сдавленным голосом, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Баки.

Разве есть что-то лучше, чем слышать, как ругается Стив? Возможно, но они до этого еще не дошли. Непристойность хорошо звучит из влажных губ Стива. А в штанах у него дружеское приветствие, тычется Баки в бедро, только для него одного. На мгновение Баки охватывает гордость, он горячо, головокружительно горд тем, что смог довести этого человека до такого состояния, но потом… Ничего.

– Стив, – протестует Баки, в самое сердце раненный внезапным отсутствием Стива под пальцами и губами. – Как ты мог так со мной поступить? Вот так целовать человека, а потом просто перестать… Это никуда не годится. _Никуда_ , куколка. 

– Баки, мы не одни! – шипит Стив, и лицо у него напоминает мордочку мокрого кота. – К тому же ты пьян. Под кайфом. Не в себе! – он усаживается в кресло у стола, сложив руки на коленях.

Роскошный, весь взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся. Баки пытается встать, и ему больно, но это не важно. Стив совсем рядом, возбужденный, так и ждущий, чтобы его оседлали, чтобы рот Баки оставлял синяки, расцветающие в форме губ, у него на шее, плечах и бедрах.

– Мне так хорошо, ты так распалил меня, Стив. Вернись, вернись, – воркует он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, пытаясь дотянуться.

Но лицо у Стива…

– Куколка? Стив… – он пытается подняться.

– Эй, эй, Капитан Сосулька, следи за своим красавцем! У меня тут тонкая работа! Миниатюрный ядерный реактор! С немаленьким количеством крайне скверных ловушек вокруг!

– Но…

– Эй, вытворяйте, что хотите, я смотреть не буду – буду каким-то чудом спасать нам жизни. Просто сделай так, чтобы его плечи оставались на треклятом столе.

Жужжит пила, и Баки бросает взгляд в сторону звука – и видит голую кость, провода, металл. Они сделали это с ним, он не человек, он… Баки упирается взглядом в потолок, глотая воздух, внезапно испугавшись, что снова это почувствует. Холод.

Ему снова станет холодно.

– Стив, Стив, не оставляй меня, – умоляет Баки, и внезапно Стив снова оказывается рядом.

– Не буду, я здесь, – говорит он.

Черт, вот и поцелуй, яростный и… Баки прошибает им до мысков ботинок и глубины души. Страстный. Теплый.

– Баки, Баки.

Поцелуи по краешку челюсти, вниз, к ключицам. Сердце колотится так, будто хочет вырваться из груди и броситься к Стиву, туда, где ему самое место.

– Ты в порядке, мы в порядке, я с тобой, я сделаю все, что хочешь, Бак, я люблю тебя, я с тобой, – слова звучат у виска, щекочут кожу.

Баки трясет уже не так сильно. Стив здесь. Поцелуи замедляются, становятся тягучими, как сироп, и наконец Стив отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него. Влажные волосы падают ему на лицо, брови сведены, уголки губ опущены.

– Ты со мной?

– Ага. Я с тобой, – говорит Баки и сам в это верит. Чувствует всем своим нутром, костями, голые они там или нет. Стив врать не станет. Стив любит его. Он здесь. – Ну давай. Возвращайся, забирайся ко мне.

Но Стив снова нацепил это свое лицо, будто у него запор.

– Просто… Ты переволновался, Бак. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, чего на самом деле не хочешь, понимаешь? Или чтобы тебе было… неловко. Потом. 

– Ты не можешь сделать со мной ничего такого, от чего мне бы стало неловко, Стив, – возмущается Баки и даже пытается подняться, но внезапно вспоминает, что нужно лежать смирно. – И потом, я хочу тебя. Все что угодно, лишь бы с тобой. Я просто забыл, что нам может быть так хорошо, – он широко открывает глаза, закусывает нижнюю губу и _надеется_. – Стив, ты поможешь мне вспомнить?

И Стив… Наверное, эффект зелья, бурлящего у Баки в крови, распространяется и на Стива, потому что он словно весь обмякает, а волнение у него на лице уступает место чему-то мягкому, восторженному и умильному. У Баки аж пальцы сводит. 

– Ладно. Ладно, но только поцелуи, пока в голове не прояснится, – отзывается Стив своим самым приказным тоном (вот ведь говнюк), кладет ладонь Баки на щеку и заглядывает в глаза. – Держите руки при себе, мистер.

– Слово скаута, – приторно обещает Баки, набрасывается с поцелуями на руку Стива и смеется, не выпуская изо рта пальцы, когда Стив тонко вскрикивает и бранится.

Стив такой вкусный. Всегда был и есть сейчас. Солоноватый привкус чистого пота взрывается на языке, и Баки слишком легко с головой уйти в вычерчивание узоров на кончиках пальцев Стива. Он прикусывает большой палец, оставляет на нем поцелуй в утешение. Пробует забрать в рот три, потом четыре пальца, и ему ужасно нравится, как они растягивают губы, давят на язык. Не член, конечно, но все равно приятно. 

Баки слышит влажные звуки собственного рта, как Стив зовет его по имени, снова и снова, и как громко бухает в ушах сердце.

А потом – глухой металлический звук и легкость: руки нет. Руку сняли, они сделали это, никто не умер, а у Стива отчаянное и великолепно искаженное лицо. Пальцы свободной руки сжаты на складках простыни у головы Баки, и он, склонившись над Баки, смотрит так, будто тот совершил какое-то чудо, хотя он всего лишь сосет его пальцы, чтобы помочь им обоим отвлечься. 

Но при этом Стив сам как под кайфом: потемневшие глаза и прерывистое дыхание. Баки знает это лицо, он знает: донельзя изумленный взгляд расширенных глаз означает, что Стив на грани. Он всегда так удивляется собственному удовольствию, каждый раз. Как Баки мог забыть?

– Ты такой милый, когда собираешься кончить для меня, – мечтательно замечает Баки, потирая перепачканные слюной пальцы Стива о свои губы, потом жадно целует тонкую кожу на запястье: только поцелуи, только поцелуи, он хорошо себя ведет. – Так хорошо. Сколько уже времени прошло? Слишком много, боже, слишком много для тебя и меня. Я хочу, хочу тебя во мне, на мне.

– Баки, – сдавленно выдыхает Стив.

Глаза у него огромные. Он прекрасен.

Раздается металлический звук, и Баки дергается всем телом, когда левую сторону прошивает какой-то электрический импульс. Больно, но какая разница, все в порядке. Боль быстро проходит, и пальцы – левой руки, новые пальцы – сгибаются легко. 

– И-и-и готово! А я побегу… – Баки, повернув голову, видит спину Тони, который быстро направляется к двери. – Найду… душ. Пеппер. Что-нибудь. Ты отличный ассистент, Кэп, просто прирожденный.

Тони машет рукой на прощание и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Баки понимает, что а) они остались наедине и б) теперь у него _две_ руки. Он затаскивает Стива на себя, спускает с него трусы и мокро, развязно здоровается с обнажившимся членом. _Приветики_ , Капитан. Стив тяжело дышит, глядя на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами и беспрестанно двигая бедрами. Такой милый, такой _милый_ , чтоб его. 

– Ну вот мы и одни, – хрипло произносит Баки, оборачивает мокрые от слюны пальцы Стива вокруг его же члена и заставляет двинуть рукой пару раз, для разогрева. – Давай, детка, давай, позволь мне. Хочу это увидеть, кончи на меня, я хочу…

– Блядь, – выдавливает Стив и впечатывается ртом в рот Баки.

Остаются лишь влажные звуки: поцелуи, движения мокрой руки, тихие отчаянные стоны Стива Баки в рот. А потом он отстраняется. Снова.

– Постой, Баки, – выдыхает он. – Я не могу, ты не…

– Сти-и-и-ив, – жалобно тянет Баки и обхватывает Стива за спину, удерживая на месте.

Он знает, как нравится Стиву: когда Баки кладет ладонь ему на затылок и впивается ногтями, до боли, потом слабее. Другой рукой он давит Стиву на поясницу, притягивая к себе. Новая рука тоже сильная. Но мягче, с более гладкими краями. Ею можно трогать Стива.

– Раньше ты этого не хотел, – протестует Стив, и на лице его попеременно появляется то выражение расслабленного удовольствия, то беспокойство. – Не так. Почему… Почему сейчас, это просто наркотик… Баки, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не _хочешь_ , боже, Баки. Притормози, а?

– Я хочу. И это не наркотик. Только ты и я, – жарко убеждает Баки, толкается бедрами вверх и самодовольно смеется, когда глаза Стива слегка туманятся.

Кажется, действие зелья выветривается: ноющая боль в плече беспокоит все больше. И его эрекция требует куда больше, _намного_ больше внимания, чем несколько минут назад, когда она была просто приятным осознанием чего-то нового. Чего-то, что он тоже забыл. Он забыл, что может так, что способен чувствовать это, забыл, что подобная вещь _существует_.

Но Стив садится на пятки, качает головой и делает несколько размеренных вдохов и выдохов.

Баки паникует, его трясет. Он не может… не может потерять все это, не теперь, когда он не уверен, что сможет получить это позже, сможет _позволить_ себе получить это позже.

– Не уходи, – умоляет он, шумно глотая воздух. – Стив, пожалуйста. Я просто хочу, чтобы нам было хорошо. Ты разве не хочешь?

– Бак, ты же знаешь, что хочу, – Стив медленно берет его за новую руку и целует ладонь.

Баки, позволяя, наблюдает широко распахнутыми глазами. Новая рука. Его рука. Он чувствует ее.

– Ты само искушение, понимаешь? Но я лучше никогда больше не займусь сексом, чем причиню тебе боль. Я скорее позволю себя кастрировать, – его губы вздрагивают. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я сопрано пел, правда?

– Только попробуй.

Это шутка. Должно быть шуткой, но нет, Баки знает Стива, знает это лицо, упрямо сжатые челюсти, выражение самопожертвования и добродетели. Вполне возможно, засранец говорит всерьез. 

– Так скажи мне, – настаивает Стив, глядя большими честными глазами и прижимаясь мягкой щекой к ладони Баки. – Что угодно: секс, никакого секса, секс при посторонних, секс в костюме медсестры – что хочешь. Я здесь. Готов на все. Но почему сейчас? Почему не раньше? Баки, я ничего не могу сделать, пока не узнаю. 

– Боже, ладно, – фыркает Баки, изо всех сил пытаясь подобрать слова, которые дадут хороший результат. Убедят Стива, что все в порядке. – Просто… У меня в голове обычно так много шума и… мыслей. Не знаю. Что ты попадешь в неприятности. Что я причиню тебе вред. Что кто-нибудь другой причинит тебе вред. Это все, о чем я могу думать, – Стив снова нежно целует его новую руку, и Баки жмурится, настолько это приятно. – И еще одно. Чувствовать себя хорошо – это больше не для меня. Но сейчас… Все хорошо, правда? Прямо сейчас?

– _Баки_ , – глухо произносит Стив и поцелуями поднимается по его руке, пока не добирается до переплетения шрамов, потом оставляет поцелуи на шее, на лице, целует снова и снова, пока Баки не открывает глаза. – Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя хорошо. Честно. Постоянно. В любое время.

– Ну раз ты так говоришь, – неуверенно отзывается Баки.

Он тихо удивленно охает, когда Стив по-настоящему устраивается у него меж бедер. Стив снимает футболку, отбрасывает ее в сторону и прижимается совершенной горячей кожей к холодному перелатанному телу Баки. Баки пользуется возможностью обхватить его всеми конечностями, чтобы не дать уйти.

– Говорю. И ты что-то упоминал о том, что любишь мой рот, а? – Стив кусает его в шею именно так, как надо, как Баки нравится: мокро, жгуче и мягко одновременно, потом сдвигается ниже и оттягивает зубами сосок.

– Очень. Обожаю, – немедленно соглашается Баки. – Лучший, блин, рот во всей истории ртов. 

– И весь твой, – говорит Стив и смотрит на Баки снизу вверх: красный влажный рот, золотистые ресницы и голубые глаза. Первозданный, патриотичный. Прекрасный. – Где угодно и когда угодно, Бак. Только попроси.

– Я хочу его у меня на губах, – быстро отвечает Баки. – Потом мне отсосешь, а пока я хочу тебя так. – В безопасности, в объятиях Баки. С Баки, на Баки, везде. – Кончим в штаны, как сопляки, налакавшиеся папашиного виски. Оригинальничать будем в следующий раз, – он неуверенно замолкает, потому что Стив, притихнув, тяжело дышит и тычется в него носом. – Так пойдет?

– Еще как пойдет, – Стив вскидывает голову и жадно целует Баки: их носы и зубы сталкиваются, и Стив сияет всем своим дурацким раскрасневшимся лицом. – Помнишь? Наш первый раз?

– Ага. Ты был легче. Выглядел как гребаная мечта, – Баки берет Стива за бедра, положив большие пальцы на выступающие косточки, и тянет на себя. – Подвинься-ка. Дай мне на тебя посмотреть. Боже, ты просто _бомба_. Какие _формы_. Фигурка лучше, чем у любой дамочки, клянусь. Эй! – он смеется, когда Стив, шутливо нахмурившись, выкручивает его сосок, и в отместку приподнимается: пресс стал лучше, теперь можно просто сесть и укусить в ответ. – Ага, и лицо ты делал такое же. Точь-в-точь. Как будто сам поверить не можешь в то, что чувствуешь. Просто. Так. Хорошо. Так _хорошо_ , детка, нравится тебе? 

Стив позволяет ему задавать ритм, позволяет Баки положить руки на ягодицы и тянуть его на себя. Они плавно покачиваются. Как в танце.

– Да, – выдыхает Стив. – О да, Баки. Да.

– Я возьму тебя на танцы, – Баки впивается взглядом в это невозможное милое лицо, сосредоточение всего. – Напомни мне, возьму тебя… А-а-а-ах, детка, _детка_ , ты уже близко, малыш?

– Я близко с тех пор, как ты меня поцеловал, – задыхаясь, признается Стив. – Долго… Очень долго, Баки.

– И я, куколка, – Баки подозревает, что лицо у него такое же до смешного блаженное, как у Стива, но какая разница. – Тоже хранил для тебя мой сахар, – поддразнивает он между толчками, хрипло и радостно. – И мой сироп.

– _Баки_ , – смеется Стив одновременно с отвращением и восторгом. – Отдашь его мне?

Баки хочет сострить что-нибудь про блинчики и сосиски, но Стив, пользуясь его плечом в качестве опоры, толкается вниз именно так, как нужно. Это словно лучший в мире приватный танец, когда самый любимый в мире человек трется об него, издает хриплые рваные звуки, и каждое движение его бедер ощущается так _приятно_ … Баки даже сказать ничего не может, просто притягивает Стива к себе, цепляется за него и кончает, а Стив давится его именем и кончает тоже, совсем как раньше, вцепившись зубами Баки в плечо. 

Снова обретя способность связно думать, Баки осознает, что они оба грудой лежат на простынях с узором из Халков и Хоукаев. Стив, опираясь на локти, смотрит на него с тем полным удивления и восхищения видом, который так нравится Баки.

– Поверить не могу, что это случилось, – изумленно замечает он и медленно опускается, чтобы поцеловать Баки в уголок губ. – Хотя что я болтаю? Ну конечно, могу. Это же ты, – он целует Баки снова, уже медленнее, потираясь об него носом и вздыхая. – Не уверен, что это была очень хорошая идея, но… Боже. Боже, Баки, что ты со мной творишь. Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься. Люблю тебя. 

– И я тебя, – мечтательно отзывается Баки и заключает Стива в объятия – обеих рук, теперь у него их две, и обе его.

Ни одна не принадлежит Гидре, обе его, и он теперь может обнимать Стива без ощущения, будто пачкает его кровью.

***

Баки просыпается спустя несколько часов в их со Стивом комнате. На улице день, и ему тепло. Тепло везде. И новая рука тоже теплая, а значит, определенно стоит поблагодарить Старка. Даже когда Стив спал на нем – точно так же, как сейчас, – прежняя рука оставалась холодной внутри, нагреваясь только на поверхности.

Свободной рукой он касается волос Стива и не убирает ее, даже когда тот приоткрывает глаз.

– Утро доброе, красавчик, – выдыхает Стив, отрывает голову от подушки и с надеждой смотрит на Баки.

Баки сгибает и разгибает придавленные им пальцы, потом тычет пальцем в подмышку Стива. Когда Стив с воплем подскакивает, он освобождает руку и слегка щелкает его между глаз.

– Роджерс, ты ослеп после того, сколько вчера нагрешил?

– А что, думал, ты один силен в поэзии? – глупо и широко улыбается Стив. – Нельзя уже немного повосхищаться моим роскошным парнем после хорошей совместной ночи? – он прикусывает губу и на секунду отводит взгляд. – Ты же хорошо провел ночь?

– Без кошмаров, – подтверждает Баки и наклоняется, чтобы потереться носом о нос Стива. – Хорошая рука, – он ждет, пока Стив слегка приподнимет брови, и добавляет: – Отличный секс. Ночь прошла хорошо.

– Придурок, – вздыхает Стив и гладит его по боку.

– Сопляк, – парирует Баки, но…

Он не спит, голова ясная, он еще не проверял периметр, и оружия при нем нет, и он еще не знает, на что способна новая рука. Он чувствует беспокойство, как зуд под кожей.

– Пора вставать.

– Ладно, – мирно соглашается Стив.

Он уже видел, как Баки вылезает из постели для своих обходов. Много раз за ночь. Он смотрит, как Баки вытаскивает нож из щели за каркасом кровати и прочесывает комнату, проверяя, нет ли жучков. Комната, в которой они спят, единственная в Башне отключена от общей сети, она недоступна даже для Джарвиса. Тут нет никакой механики и электроники, кроме той, что нужна для создания вокруг них клетки Фарадея, и кроме руки Баки. Связаться с ними можно, только зайдя лично или передав сообщение через робота. Баки внезапно приходит в голову, что для всего этого потребовалось немало сделать. Просто чтобы предоставить убийце-параноику с промытыми мозгами и потерей памяти место, где он чувствовал бы себя в безопасности настолько, чтобы спать.

Надо поблагодарить Старка. Тони. Неважно. 

– Эй, Баки, – окликает Стив, пока Баки натягивает боксеры через кобуры на голени и бедре. – Ты же знаешь… Знаешь, что заслуживаешь чувствовать себя хорошо. – Баки застывает, так и не надев белье до конца. – И ты можешь попросить меня о чем угодно, обо всем, что только я могу сделать для тебя. И сам можешь сделать что угодно для меня. Со мной. Не нужно просить разрешения на то, чтобы дотронуться до меня, или поцеловать, или… что угодно. Все что хочешь. Я разрешаю, всегда.

– Что угодно, – тянет Баки.

Потому что… Он волновался немного, когда проснулся. Что больше уже не сможет почувствовать горячую волну желания без применения всякой химии. Но…

– А что если ты ошибаешься? 

– Тогда я тебе скажу, – легко отвечает Стив, будто это _в самом деле_ так просто. – А если ты не хочешь ничего, это тоже нормально, Бак.

Баки бросает выбирать, какие пистолеты взять, а какие оставить, и возвращается к кровати для основательного поцелуя, после которого сердцебиение у обоих учащается. Баки слышит его – и свое, и Стива. Чувствует в горле, в пульсации губ. 

– Я хочу, – говорит Баки в воздух между ними.

У него все еще колотится сердце. Ничего не болит. Все хорошо.

Стив сияет улыбкой, продолжает сиять, даже когда Баки отстраняется, и каким-то образом Баки совершенно уверен, точно и наверняка, что Стив продолжает сиять, даже когда он удаляется в ванную для быстрого утреннего туалета.

Когда Баки возвращается с мокрыми зачесанными назад волосами, Стив действительно все еще сияет. Баки собирает волосы в хвост и продолжает одеваться. Почти все черное и серое, потому что такая одежда более функциональна и практична. Но Стив… Он когда-то сказал, что Баки нравится ему в синем. «У тебя глаза сияют, – заметил он тогда, сверкнув улыбкой над альбомом. – Как небо на заре, когда восходит солнце». Сентиментальный засранец.

Баки надевает темно-синюю футболку, а поверх нее черный жилет. С вопросом он тянет, пока не вылезает наполовину из открытого окна.

– Эй, Стив, – он быстро оглядывается и встречается со Стивом взглядом. – А что если я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты просил?

– Тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем, – отвечает Стив.

Он сидит, облитый утренним солнечным светом, в сбившихся простынях. Волосы смешно торчат во все стороны. Он выглядит счастливым. У него на шее красная отметина, уже бледнеющая. Баки хочет вернуться к нему в постель.

– Время у нас есть. Придешь на завтрак, когда вернешься?

Кивнув, Баки покидает комнату.

***

Баки медлит, оценивая обстановку. Воскресный завтрак. Все Мстители в сборе. На столе блинчики, бекон, картошка, сосиски, яичница, разнообразные фрукты. Сироп. Кетчуп. Специи и столовые приборы. Язык тела и жизненные показатели вроде бы в норме… Скорее всего, самозванцев нет. Руки у всех на виду. Можно присоединиться без опаски.

Дополнительное наблюдение: на светловолосой голове Стива шапочка медсестры. Белая и новенькая, с красным крестом впереди. Сложно сказать, кто за это в ответе, но Баки подозревает Наташу, учитывая ее самодовольный вид. Стив тем не менее держится уверенно и безо всякого смущения. 

– Вы даже не _представляете_ , что там творилось, – рассказывает Тони, бурно жестикулируя и размахивая при этом куском ананаса. – Я думал… думал, что Кэп – _девственник_! А потом они _занялись сексом прямо на мне_. Одна из самых горячих парочек! Пока я пытался обезвредить бомбу!

– Ты думал, что он девственник? – насмешливо интересуется Наташа.

Порозовевший Стив протестует:

– Мы были не на тебе! Мы были… Э… Скорее, рядом. И ты ушел до… Эм…

Баки ухмыляется, наблюдая, как румянец переползает Стиву на шею.

– До… остального. А…

– Думаешь, я горяч? – вставляет Баки, потому что он по-прежнему защищает Стива.

Он спрыгивает с холодильника, и все, кроме Наташи и Клинта, подскакивают. Баки встречается взглядом со Стивом.

– Ну да! Слегка убийственно, но все же, – подтверждает Тони, закончив давиться ананасом, и одобрительно машет рукой в его сторону. – А теперь, с моим изобретением на тебе, так вообще огонь. Разумеется, не настолько секс-бомба, как моя девушка, ни в буквальном смысле, ни в переносном. Но эй, к слову о бомбах, как рука? Не выдалось возможности протестировать ее. _Почему_ _-_ _то_. 

– В мирной обстановке функционирует хорошо, – отзывается Баки, не отводя глаз от Стива, который, игриво сдвинув шапочку, шевелит бровями. – Хорошая рука, – поколебавшись, он добавляет: – Спасибо, Тони.

После долгого молчания Тони откашливается и говорит:

– На здоровье.

– Эй, Бак, ты нынче разговорчивый, – уважительно замечает Клинт. – А ведь даже кофе еще не пил.

– Ты не имеешь _ни малейшего представления_ , насколько он может быть разговорчивым, – шипит Тони.

Но у Баки нет времени на перепалки. Он направляется к столу и крадет ломтик бекона у Стива с тарелки.

– Отлично выглядишь, куколка, – похрустывая беконом, сообщает он.

– Я уже наложил тебе еды в твою собственную тарелку, придурок, – недовольно бурчит Стив, но при этом улыбается Баки снизу вверх.

Баки берет тарелку, в которой еды, пожалуй, даже больше, чем нужно. Стоя за спиной у Стива, он ест и слушает разговоры. Потом позволяет себе опуститься на стул справа. Стив всегда оставляет для него стул, но это только второй раз, когда Баки его занимает. И четвертый, когда по-настоящему остается на традиционный воскресный завтрак. 

– Передай сироп, – вполголоса просит он и радуется, когда Стив тут же заходится в кашле.

Он намеренно касается пальцев Стива, пока тот выполняет эту просьбу. И слизывает случайную каплю, упавшую на его запястье, пока он поливал еду сиропом. У Стива расширяются зрачки, а пальцы сжимаются на вилке так, что та едва не сгибается.

Вывод: «Эффект держится», – самодовольно думает Баки. 

Он приглядывает за комнатой, пока ест, и одну руку держит свободной. Романова и Бартон вооружены, хотя даже не переоделись после сна: оба одеты в пижамы с мультяшными лисами. Уилсон, Льюис и Фостер не вооружены и угрозы из себя, скорее всего, не представляют. Беннер всегда опасен, вооружен он или нет, и это странным образом успокаивает. Халка, по крайней мере, легко отвлечь. Старк жестикулирует какой-то отверткой. Уровень опасности высок, хотя костюма сейчас на нем нет. Джарвис в разговоре не участвует, но он уже убедил Баки, что за ночь не установлено никаких опасных подпрограмм, и помог проверить внешнюю часть здания на наличие слабостей. 

Внезапно Баки замечает, что Стив переложил вилку в левую руку. Он с детства одинаково хорошо владеет обеими руками, и сыворотка здесь ничего не изменила, но Стив обычно предпочитает пользоваться правой. Теперь же она пуста и лежит между ними на столе ладонью вверх.

– Значит, отвар помог? – интересуется Тор после пятой порции картошки.

Баки ждет, что ответит кто-нибудь другой, но все молчат, и он коротко кивает.

– Весьма рад слышать. Исцеление великих воинов после битвы – трудная задача. Мне самому случалось его пить, и Троице Воинов тоже, дабы не навредить тем, кто лечил нас. 

– О да, помню, – многозначительно поддакивает Фостер, а Льюис влезает с подробностями.

Баки, не прислушиваясь к разговору, перекладывает вилку в правую руку, а пустую левую на пробу кладет на стол, рядом с рукой Стива. На Стива он не смотрит. Вокруг продолжают болтать.

– Штука, кажется, неплохая, – замечает Клинт, заинтересованно подавшись вперед. – Эй, Брюс, может, она бы и тебе помогла.

– Черт, нет, – вмешивается Тони. – Нам только обдолбанного Халка со стояком на Манхэттене не хватало. Кто знает, обо что он решит потереться, а? За честь Леди Свободы я не ручаюсь.

Новый протез эстетичен и приятен. Внутренние пластины из адамантия прикрыты нанополимерной оболочкой. Рука мягкая и гладкая. Хорошо проводит тепло тела. Баки ощущает, как его мизинец касается пальца Стива. Он теплый. Щеки – странное дело – тоже теплые.

Наркотик помешал Баки адекватно воспринимать ситуацию, притупил его чувства. Сейчас дотрагиваться до Стива сложнее – при свете дня, с ясной головой, когда мозг весь на инстинктах и кричит об опасности, словно на минном поле. С другой стороны, все более реальное. Меньше похоже на сон, мягкий и неясный, в который трудно поверить.

«Не нужно просить разрешения», – сказал Стив.

Поэтому Баки не просит. Он просто берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Секунду он не дышит, в глазах немного темнеет, мелькают мушки, будто искры, но ничего плохого не происходит. Стив просто очень-очень легко сжимает его руку, а когда Баки бросает на него быстрый взгляд, то видит, что он улыбается в свои блинчики. Шапочка медсестры слегка съехала вниз.

Асгардские средства помогли, решает Баки, но Стив… Стив лучше. Он – самый лучший в мире и был таким всегда. И Баки может трогать его. Это приятно.

«Подходящее утро, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью», – решает Баки и, глубоко вздохнув, откусывает от блинчика Стива.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Клетка Фарадея – устройство для экранирования аппаратуры от электромагнитных излучений.


End file.
